Belye Nochi
by bruno.cst1
Summary: Iago Lestrange lived his entire childhood in complete loneliness until one day he met Iris Potter, the girl-who-lived. When they find that their lives are more complicated to what they first expected, how will their relationship evolve? Will they be able to understand each other, or will they follow the steps that everyone expects them to take?
1. How they met

**_Belye nochi_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the ideia behind Harry Potter or make any money with it.

Summary: Iago Lestrange lived his entire childhood in complete loneliness until one day he met Iris Potter, the girl-who-lived. When they find that their lives are more complicated to what they first expected, how will their relationship evolve? Will they be able to understand each other, or will they follow the steps that everyone expects them to take?

A/N: Not completely cannon, so some facts will be different. Rated M for some dark topics that may appear. Harry Potter has some Shakespeare inspiration so it's to be expected some of the darkest side of human psychology.

Writing this on a cellphone, I am not that great of a writer and English is not my main language. Sorry in advance.

Trying to improve while having fun here.

 **Chapter 1: How they met**

Iago Lestrange have been living in Wool's orphanage for as long as he can remember. Altho "living" might be a stretched conclusion, maybe surviving would be more accurate in this case.

What could he say about his "home"? A square building surrounded by high railings. It was run-down, but clean, and the orphans in residence were well cared for. Atleast that's what looks like on the outside.

What people didn't know tho, is the lack of funds that translated into missed meals to anyone who disobeyed one of the innumerous rules or pseudo rules that were created on the spot, just because simply there wasn't enough food for everyone and no one volunteered to skip meals.

Everyone had to share what little they had, from books, toys...you name it.

Sharing wasn't a problem for Iago, atleast until he was six years old. The day that changed his life forever, the day he was first overwhelmed with fear, the day he learned the truth about himself.

That day started like any other, every children woke at seven a.m. and prepared for breakfast. After the breakfast, there was a playtime on the outside to enjoy the last days of sun, even if the weather wasn't the warmest.

Iago was reading a book by the name of " _Othello"_ written by Shakespeare, an English famous writer. He had read " _Macbeth_ " previously and had fun with all the prophecy obcession involved and thought where the inspiration came from.

He was completly oblivious to the outside world, so focused on the book that, he knew his name made a notorious presence, in the hopes to find a clue of what kind of character this Iago was and maybe, just maybe, he could find a tip on what type of people his parents were or hoping he would be.

What we failed to noticed while reading was that he was seated nearby a nest of Viperas berus, a common poisonous adder. When he heared some movement behind him, a sound of a crackling leave, he suddendly turned around so fast that he hurted his neck. It was then that he saw five of the adders approaching him very fast.

One faster than all the others striked at Iago with a fast pace, all Iago could see was a black blur before he panicked and extended his right arm to try to protect himself from the attacker. Doing this he felt something inside of him tingling, almost calling to be used, some kind of energy that would be his sword and his shield if Iago so willed it to be.

And so he willed it!

The adder didn't even know what repeled it's attack, all it felt was a shockwave that threw it far away from the human.

That was enough to stop all the other adders from moving any further.

Iago was then surprised when he heard hissing, now that in itself wasn't the surprise per se, what really surprised him was that he understood what the adders were hissing.

§" _Supid human,stay away from our hatchlings!_ ", "careful he is a wizard."§

Now Iago like any other six year old had too many questions to know where to begin with. But still he needed to try and make sure he wasn't imagining any of this.

Was magic real? Was he a magic user? Did he get under the sun for too long?

 _§Hi! Sorry, but did you talk or am I imagining this?§_ Iago didn't notice that he was hissing aswell.

That's when the adders stopped on their tracks and stared at him. Their eyes studying the form of Iago, almost like they were trying to see his soul.

§You speak! A speaker! Forgive us speaker for attacking you, we were merely trying to protect our hatchlings. We would never hurt you otherwise.§

Now Iago was euphoric, he could understand them and vice versa. So he made a mental list of information he could get from this situation.

§What is this language that we are communicating and how do I understand you? I bet this isn't English. And did you called me a wizard? Is there others like me?§ Iago could barely hide his excitement.

§You are speaking the nobel language of the snakes, parseltongue. And yes you are a wizard, and problably a very strong one from the way you defended yourself, little hatchling. There is an entire different civilization of wizards on the whole world. In England they live apart from the non magical humans.§

§Is there a way where I could learn more about magic, the wizarding world and about parseltongue? § Iago was already making plans to extend his knowledge on his new found powers. After all knowledge is power. Like he read in a book, " Knowledge is power. Information is liberating. Education is the premise of progress, in every society, in every family."

§Yes,you could learn about magic at Diagon Alley, I could guide you the way to there. About parseltongue might be a bit more troublesome, not many people know that parseltongue is a very powerful healing tool. To learn this art you will need to find old scripts from other speakers or find old magical snakes to teach you.§

§Ok, so lets go. I got some money left enough for a bus ride, you can hop in inside my cloths and get some warm.§

And with this, Iago went to discover a new world, a world of magic.

This marked the day that would change the wizarding world for better or for worse, that's too soon to know.

He was always different from the other children, always looked unnaturally mature for his short age. Always prefered the company of books never really playing nor interacting with anyone.

The others just didn't had a spark of interest for him, they were of a grey colour in this grey coloured world. He longed for someone that painted with a different colour in this world, someone he could talk with, really talk! And share and study the intrinsic part of the world and now who knows.. Magic itself.

 _ **BN**_

Iris Potter lived in Privet Drive for the last five years. Sadly, she doesn't remember anything about her parents nor the house they had nor the life they had.

All she knows is what the Durleys told her, her mother and father died from some car accident. There are no photos, no books, nothing from them on the house. Couldn't she go to her parents house to grab anything at all, so she could have a memento of sorts? It didn't really made sense to her but she learned not to ask many questions after she did it the first few times. Days without food were not a thing she wanted to repeat.

Sometimes she wished to run away and don't come back to this horrible place, but she was alone in this world, had no money, the only cloths she had were from her fat cousin. The same fat cousin would beat anyone that wanted to be her friend, so she was all alone.

Would be too much to ask for someone to save her?

Those were Iris thoughts when she was walking inside Lily Hill Park, when her cousin Dudley Dusdley and his gang of missfits bump into her for another of their bullying session.

"So, the little freak came for a walk in the park. Looking for a friend? Who would want to be friends with a little freak like you?" Dudley's little group laughed, making Iris feel so small,so sad that she had tears forming in her eyes. Because of this, she didn't notice a small boy walking towards her.

"I would love to be your friend!" Iris searched for the origin of this new voice, a voice of someone who wanted to be her friend but, like everyone else, would soon change his mind. She was surprised to see a boy a little taller than her, with black eyes and spiked black hair, his skin was white, if a little pale. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans and black shoes.

Before she could say anything, Dudley and his group went on the offensive.

"Get lost, kid! We won't let anyone be friend with this freak, specially not someone like you." And they tried to shove him off.

"Oh you want to see freak? §Give them a good scare for me, will you?§"

And then one snake came off from the boy's cloths and chase the gang off.

Dudley and his gang watching the boy hiss like he was some kind of snake, and then seeing a snake after them, they didnt need to think twice and run.

They run so fast that they tripped on their own feet and fell down like logs. She couldn't help herself and let escape a small and sweet giggle.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked Iris, but she was still crying from the earlier bullying and the realisation that someone wanted to be her friend, so she couldn't answer right away.

The boy sat down next to her, and seeing she wouldn't answer so soon, he started to sing to her surprise.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide

So we've been told and some choose to believe it

I know they're wrong wait and see

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me

Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?

Somebody thought of that and someone believed it

Look what it's done so far

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

All of us under it's spell

We know that it's problably magic

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?

I've heard them calling my name

Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors

The voice might be one and the same

I've heard it too many times to ignore it

It's something that I'm supposed to be

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me."

Iris simply looked at the boy sitting besides her, and said,

"You can actually sing worse than the frog. "

They stared at each other for a few seconds before both started to laugh. Something that Iris couldn't remember doing since she started living with the Dusdleys.

"It's níce to see you smile! Hey, my name Is Iago Lestrange! Nice to meet you." The boy now identified, stretched his hand to her.

Iris stood there looking at the hand with an aprehensive look.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend? You would be my first one..." Said Iris a little too low, that Iago barely heard.

"In that case let me rephrase ,hmhm" Iago clears his throat in a playful way and extends his hand once again.

"Would you do me the honor of being your first friend?"

Iris smile and took his hand slowly but firmly.

"I am Iris Potter and would be very happy to have you as my first friend". The smile on her face was radiating and beautiful, of course Iago kept that information to himself.

"So, thank you for driving them away, but how did you happen to have a talking snake that did what you asked?"

"Oh, you understood what I said earlier ? Then you are like me, a parselmouth, snakes call us speakers. That algo means you can do magic, like me! You are a wizard, hmm I mean, a witch? Ya that sounds right."

"So they were right? Am I a freak?" Iris started to panick but before she could get another thought, Iago interveined.

"No, means we are different from them, different doesn't necessarily means bad right? Now, before I met you here, I was on my way to a wizardy alley here in London and learn what it means to be a wizard. Want to go with me? Two is more fun, and this snake isn't really into talking." Iago smiled, a little hopeful that she would join him.

"Sure, lets go, the less time I stay here the better and I am curious aswell!"

And so the two of them, plus a little snake as a guide, resumed the journey to Diagon Alley.

 **BN**

On the way to Diagon Alley, Iago took a closer look to her new and first friend. She was a little shorter than him, white skin, deep green emerald eyes that you could lose yourself looking at them and beautiful long crimson hair that reached her shoulders.

Her cloths were far too big for her, clearly not hers. Maybe they could do some shopping later in the future since he could use some new cloths aswell.

While moving to their destination, they talk about little things so they could know each other better and their past. Sadly both of them hadn't the best of it .

§Hatchlings, we are here, get inside this bar and ask for the entrance to Diagon Alley.§ The little snake interrupted their conversation when they reached a small, dingy and welcoming place.

"So, it all starts here. Shall we go Iris?"

"Yes, let's go!" Iris answer with confidence, taking Iago's hand on hers.

Upon entering, they felt the atmosphere of the bar. People talking between groups in their wooden chairs, with drinks on the table and some cases strange food they never saw before. One man was having problems with what appeared to be pea soup.

The bar was a bit dark with a fireplace roaring in the corner, the flames dancing and giving a little bit of light.

The two young soon to be wizards approached the innkeeper so they could get indications.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell us how to enter Diagon Alley from here? We would really appreciate it."

The innkeeper was a little surprised to say the least. Two kids, that didn't look to be more than 8 year old asking to enter Diagon Alley without supervision. But as innkeeper for the Leaky Cauldron, Tom had seen strangers things so he just shrugged and told them to follow him.

"Ok kids, pay attention to what I do next. "

When they saw that the innkeeper lead them to a dead end, they got a little suspecious. But then the man tapped on the wall in a strange sequence and the wall opened just like ...magic !

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

 **A/N: Next, visit to Diagon Alley, Gringots with some revelations and more stuff . Thanks for reading.**


	2. Rebound

Disclaimer: **Still own nothing.**

 **fifespice, Hey thanks a lot, really appreciate it!**

 **A/N:** **My intention is not to bash anyone. No one is just dark, or just light. No one is always smart or always stupid. T** **he human being is not so unidireccional, it's more complex than that. We all are capable of the best and the worse. If it seems I am bashing then I am not expressing myself the right way. I am sorry. It's not my intention. I am new to writing, thats why I am doing this and am trying to improve. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2: Rebound**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Iris and Iago looked around and were amazed by the atmosphere around.

Diagon Alley was a shopping district, full of people walking around from store to store. The two of them were immediatly assaulted by various smells from the different restaurantes, bars, apothecaries and many others they couldn't identify just yet. Many of them weren't very pleasent.

The streets were full of colours, specially from the weird clothing of what they imagened could only be wizards. Everyone was wearing some kind of robe with the most unusual mix of colours.

Looking around both of them could see magic being used everywhere, some people using what looked like a wooden sticks to levitate objects around, owls delivering and departing with mail to and from shops, some small green creatures that seemed to be shopping, with a click of fingers many pieces of fruit flew in their direction. This creatures didn't seem to need using the stick to perform magic, maybe they could learn to do it without it aswell?

Magic was really wonderful and this was just the beginning.

§So we're here. What now?§ Iago hissed in a low tone to their snake guide, asking for directions.

§Now you two go to the tallest building over there. It's called Gringotts and it's runned by goblins. There you will ask for an inheritance test. It's very likely you two are from old families since you possess the ancient bloodline of parselmouth..§

§And if we don't? § Asked Iris curious of what could happen if the result was negative. She would love to know if she still had any family alive, well...a real family, not that she would ever consider the Dusdleys her family.

§If you don't, they might get angry and kick you out from the bank. They usually don't like wizards but they respect hatchlings atleast.§

"Ready, Iris?" Iago was clearly nervous. A new place, a new race in a new world that could have answers about their legacy. This was the first step to join the world of magic, he only hoped it wouldn't be the last aswell. Yes, being nervous was a very logical feeling to feel at the moment. But he wouldn't show it, atleast when not alone. Iris looked nervous aswell, so he might need to step up, to show strenght even if he wasn't feeling it.

Iris looked at him, trying to read his face, and she almost laughed at his look. A mix of feelings were displayed on his face, he clearly didn't want to show what he was feeling and so was struggling a bit . She found it all a bit cute.

"Yes, let's go inside." She finaly answered.

Gringotts is an imposing snow white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley. A set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by two goblins in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_

After rereading the poem for the second time, Iago turned around to look at Iris and asked.

"Doesn't this look like a challange? Are they that confident on their defence that they would put at their doors, an open invitation to test their defences?"

Iris looked at the poem for the first time, studying it and looking for any signs of what Iago was talking about, but she couldn't watch any challange in there.

"To be honest with you, all I see is a funny way of wording punish to any thief that might want to try his luck".

At this they heard a rispid and low tone laugh coming from the goblin guarding the doors.

"Right you are, little human. Guess we have a smart one here. Not many understand those words, many others don't even care and just go through the doors without a second glance. Are you looking to take up the challange?" The goblin that talked smirked and nodded his head towards Iago and introduced himself.

"My name Is Dazzet and this right here is Grik. Might we know what two children want from the goblins without any escort?" His gaze went from Iago to Iris, a cold stare that made them a little uncomfortable.

Iago looked breefely towards the two goblins, matching their faces to their now given names.

"Hello, I am Iago and this is my friend Iris, it might be too soon to take up that challange, but who knows later on, might be fun." Both goblins stared at him, and after a tense moment of silence both broke to laughs.

Visible relieved that the silence was broken he kept talking.

"We are both orphans and wanted to make an inheritance test. We have reasons to believe that our family has ties to the magical world and this is the best place to find it."

"Is that so?" Dazzet makes his way to the doors and gestures them to follow.

Upon entering Iago was surprise by the large number of goblins working at large line of balconies. None spared a glance at them while they made their way to one of the working goblins.

Upon reaching one of the service balcony, Dazzet called out for the other goblin.

"Nagnok, I bring you these two children that desire to go through an inheritance test. They are quite the humans so try not to hurt them much if they end up wasting your time. Good luck Mr. Iago and Ms Iris, and good luck." With this Dazzet gave a small nod and left to his original work place.

"Very well, follow me you two!" The new goblin now named Nagnok, quickly left without looking back to see if Iago and Iris were following him.

Walking through the large and rich corridors, silver and gold decorated the walls and the high ceilling, the only light source were the various fire balls that danced in the walls with what could only be magic. Iago could only imagine how rich the goblins really were, this was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Upon reaching a closed door with a golden doorknob, Nagnok stopped, opened the door and gestured them both to enter.

Inside was old wooden desk, with three chairs and various books in a language Iago couldn't understand. On the desk there was a silver knife with some red and green gems that could only be worth a small fortune in his mind, and some old parchments.

"Very well, the cost of this procedure will be discounted from your family vaults, if you have them. If you don't it will be recorded on our files and when you recieve your first payment it will be discounted from it. For the actual procedure, you will take this knife, make a small cut and bleed over this magical parchment. It will tell us the information we need and don't worry about the cut. It's a magical knife, your hand will heal immediatly after the necessary blood is gathered." Nagnok spoke in a very monotonous way, giving the feeling he did this everyday.

Looking at Iris, Iago could see she wasn't very pleased with having to cut her hand, so he walked towards the desk and grabbed the silver knife. Making a small horizontal cut, the blood started to run from the wound to the parchment, soaking it. When enough blood was provided, his wound suddendly started to heal and no scars were visible. Magic was really a wonderful thing.

Nagnok gathers the parchment but says nothing, only nodding to Iris repeat the process.

Iris grabbed the knife that was clean from any sight of blood and cut her hand aswell. Iago was a little concerned that she didn't even flinch upon cutting her hand but that was a talk for a later time.

Grabbing this parchment aswell, Nagnok takes a sit on the desk and starts analysing it. After a few moments of silence, Nagnok finaly speaks . Turning around to Iris first.

"Ah miss Potter, let me be the first to welcome you to the magical world. I will call your family account manager, where you can talk further and ask any questions you might add." Looking then at Iago he proceed.

"And mister Lestrange, again, let me be the first to welcome you to the magical world. It appears you were correct, you two are from old magical families. Your family account manager has also been called. Unfortunaly, you can't go together to this meetings, I hope you understand. This will be eveything with me, the procedure cost has been removed from your vaults, you can wait here till they calll you. Have a good day." And with this Iago and Iris were left alone in the room.

"Sooo..." Both spoke at the same time, and stopped when heard the other speaking.

Laughing sounded on the room, for two full minutes they laughed at the situation they were in. This morning they had no money at all and now they had vaults apparently.

"Will you be ok going alone?" Iago asked Iris, with a look of concern.

Iris smiled at him, and nodded her head. Her beautiful crimson hair waving in front of her eyes.

"We can't go together, but don't worry I will wait for you after ending in there, so you better wait aswell!"

"Yes, of course." His hands went up on a sign of surrender. "It only makes sense we leave this together." He extends his hand to her and they both shooked hands. Their eyes locked for a time, before a knock on the door was heard.

A short moment after, two goblins enter the room and ask them to follow. Seeing that they were about to go a different way, Iris and Iago looked at each other and whispered "later".

 **With Iris**

Looking around, she came to the conclusion that the room was very similar to the other one. She noticed that the goblin was waiting for her to sit. Not wanting to make him wait for too long, Iris quickly picked the closest chair to sit.

Looking through some documents, the goblin proceed to look at Iris's green eyes and finaly spoke.

"Miss Iris, I am family Potter's account manager Fizzfang. I manage all the vaults, the various business and shares and possíble investments. But more importantly, miss Iris, I have to inform you that your grandparents are alive and we sent word for them. They should arrive in a few moments. "

Iris didn't had words to expess how happy she was. Only a few hours ago she was feeling alone in this world, living on a horrible home with horrible people and now she would meet her grandparents. But then the question of where were they and why it's the first time she is hearing about them came to her mind.

"Please, call me Iris, mr Fizzfang."

"Very well Iris, they I insist you call me Fizzfang." The goblin smirked showing why he had fang on his name.

"Why am I only hearing I have grandparents now? I was told my entire family was dead. Where were they? And what happened to my parents?"

In the middle of all this questions Iris completly missed the presence of two new wizards that came out from the fireplace, after green flames died, giving place to a woman and a man on their sixties.

"Oh my dear Iris, It's really you! We have been looking for you for the last five years!" A beautiful lady with pale white skin, long thick black hair, very delicate features and light grey eyes, with a petite figure standing on five feet five. She took out her wand and waved it clearing all the dust from her elegant cloths.

Waving her wand again, this time at the imposing man next to her. Standing on an impressive six feet two, was very well built with dark brown hair that matched his eyes.

Iris all of sudden stopped with all her questions and she would swear later on that her brain had stopped for a second. Looking at the two new presences in the room, tears, worth of five long years, started forming in her eyes.

"Are you...are you my ...?" Words were failing her, what could you say when your biggest dream was at an arms reach? All you ever wished was not an impossibility, like the Durleys made sure to tell her everyday, told her it would never be. It seems her wish was heard and fulfilled.

"Yes my dear, we are your grandparents. My husband over here and your granddad, Charlus Potter and I am your grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. Come here, my dear. Let us take a better look at you." Said the woman, now identified as Dorea.

Iris then, on an impressive remark of speed, run to Dorea and Charlus, and hugged them for all the love she had to give, but sadly, no one around wanted to recieve until now. Upon recieving the hug back she flinched a little at the touch, but relaxed very quickly. That didn't went unnoticed by Dorea however. When she relaxed, she melted on the hug and all the tears finaly came down, like a huge weight was finaly lifted, like the final magical notes of Chopin's perlude number four. Like the coming back home after a long trip.

All her worries, all her sorrows, all her nightmares... died... in that single hug.

"Hello, my dear. It's finaly a pleasure to meet you." Charlus couldn't hide the mix of feelings at that moment, he prided himself of being a veteran warrior from the war against Grindelwald and he could count by the fingers on his hand the number of times he had cried his entire life. But this moment was just too much to hold back, the sadness from his son and his daugther-in-law's death, the constant search for his granddaughter and now the culmination of it all.

Fizzfang nodded at Dorea so the family could talk alone, he knew they had a lot to talk about from all the questions Iris had fired earlier. Recieving the confirmation and a whisper of "Thank you" He left the room, preparing the few items to show the Potter family later.

After recovering from the emocional rush, the family sitted down and prepared for a talk that didn't promised to be easy.

"So, can you tell me where were you this last five years? Or why wasn't I living with you instead of the Durleys? And what happened to my parents, I guess they really didn't die on a car crash." Iris asked now more calmed than she ever was, sitting next to her grandparents.

"Durleys? You were with the Durleys? That's completely unaceptable! And car crash? And that's why back then while hugging us you... Did they treat you badly?" Charlus temper was rising until a soft landed on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Easy now, darling. We have to answer her questions first, don't we?" She smiled and Charlus had the experience to not disobey his wife.

"Let me start from the very beginning, six years ago before you were even born. Your parents came to us from a meeting with Dumbledore, he is the actual headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for wizards and witchs in London. Anyway, they came to us at Potter manor, where we still live, concerned, saying that the Lord Voldmort was after them, and that they had to hide from him to protect you. We asked why would the Lord Voldmort be after an unborn child, but they told us it would be too dangerous for us to know. We, of course, offered them to stay with us, our manor is ancestral, with many protections that could protect them. But they kept refusing, saying they would go to Godric's Hollow, where Dumbledore lives aswell, they would be safe there, get a home and cast a fidelius charm on the house, a fidelius charm is a type of magic that lets you hide a place, and only a secret keeper and the ones he trusts the secret can see it or even remember it. And so they lived there, with the charm casted by Dumbledore and Sirius Black, your godfather, as secret keeper."

Taking a pause, Dorea took two glasses of water and offered one to Iris, Charlus was having a firewhiskey, borrowed from Fizzfang's collection.

"A few months later you were born. 31 July 1980, they were so happy, we made a great party, celebrating your birth. We tried again to ask them to move with us, we could help raising you, but they kept refusing. Until one year later, on thirty first October, nineteen eighty one, the Lord Voldmort got the information from the secret keeper, entered the house and...and killed...little James and Lily, our sons, your parents. Sirius Black, was later arrested, presumaly for betraying them and killed their other friend, Peter Pettigrew."

"When we found out about this, you were already gone, Dumbledore got to you first and sent you somewhere. He wouldn't tell anyone where you were, only that the strongest wards were protecting you from anyone who would want to harm you. We tried to get you, legally you should be with us, but Dumbledore has alot of influence and power as leader of the Light, and as Supreme Mugwump of the Internacional Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Yes, he accomulated a lot of power, so everyone thought the heroine of Britan would be safer with him."

Here Dorea had to stop, looking at the confused look on Iris's face. She gave her hand a squeeze and explained.

"You see, when Lord Voldmort tried to kill you, his curse somehow reflected, killing him instead. You are know as the girl-who-lived, ridiculous I know. People tried to write ridiculous books about you but we shot them all down."

Iris wasn't really liking what she was hearing. A heroine? Dumbledore? Lord Voldmort? A godfather that might have betrayed her parents? She started to think on what her next move should be. Seems she had a lot to learn.

"So now what do we do?"

"Now that you, the Potter heir, are here we can finaly read your parents will. Then we can take you to a healer to examine you and that scar. You could also tell us how you got into Gringotts now, we thought we would need to wait till you were eleven, after recieving your Hogwarts letter." This time, it was Charlus that spoke and had a look of ...pride for her? That was a first one, and if she were to tell the truth, she enjoy it very much.

Iris rebemberig how she go here, smilled. And told them about Iago, the park, the snake and their journey to Diagon Alley.

"The boy talked with a snake ?" Charlus showed concern at this fact, something that Iris noticed.

"Yes and so did I. That's how we found we were wizards."

'Her ability to speak is problably from the scar, no one from our family had that skill. And Lily was a muggleborn. Perphaps a long line of squibs? Unlikely.' Charlus's thoughts were running at a mile a hour at how she could speak with snakes. There were only two knowed wizards that could do it in the history of England, Salazar Slytherin and the Lord Voldmort that self claimed being the heir of Slytherin. Could this boy be...

"And does this boy has a last name perphaps?" Charlus asked with a raised eyebrown.

"Iago Lestrange." Iris replied sofly. She hoped they would let her keep being friends with Iago, her first and best friend.

Dorea and Charlus gasped at the same time. Lestrange, that was a name that brings bad memories. Last time they heard it was in a Wizengamot session to condem both Lestrange to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. Should they tell her? Thankfuly Dorea spoke first.

"Iris, could you be a dear and call for Fizzfang? He will bring the will for reading. Thanks, dear." Iris shrugged, got up and left the room looking for Fizzfang.

When she closed the door Charlus chuckled. "Always the little slytherin. So, what do you think about this boy and their parselmouth skill?"

"I think we need to examine her scar as soon as possíble. About the boy I don't know. It's clear who the boy's mother is, it's possíble the father might be the Lord Voldmort. She always was so infatuated by him. And a woman of Black always gets what she wants." Dorea then turned more serious.

"Iris says the boy lived all his live on the orphanage, he never met his parents but it's too risky to let them be together. Families connected to the dark faction might use the boy to get to her. Or the boy might not be as innocent as he appeared."

"You're right, Dorea. It's too dangerous. They only met today, if they don't see each other for a long time, it might hurt the first few days but with eveything we need to teach her about the wizarding world, she will forget him, they will forget about each other, problably. She will meet new friends now that she is with us."

And then the door opened, with Iris following Fizzfang and sitting on her chair.

Removing an old paper from an envelope, he started.

They reading took only a short three minutes, but in those short minutes much was said and emotions were high. Iris was happy to know her parents loved her just as much as she loved them. This put down any doubts that she had regarding their love for her.

All their belongings were to remain within the family, since they died at the young age of twenty one, most of the gold they had was from the Potter's vaults, they wouldn't feel well giving away money that they didn't earn.

Iris learned of the existance of her godmother, Alice Longbottom that sadly was hospitalised, her godfather, Sirius Black, she heard it before from Dorea. She also learned about two old friends from her father, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they along with Sirius and her father, apparently formed a group called the marauders. She wondered then, why would Sirius murder Peter and betray her parents?

And finaly, the last part of the will was the scariest. Sirius was not the secret keeper. Peter Petigrew was. That meant her godfather didn't betray her parents, but it's possíble that he killed Peter as revenge.

"Sirius is innocent! We can use this letter as proof in the next Wizengamot session. We have a lot to do Dorea, let's bring Sirius home." Charlus spoke with such conviction that noone could deny him if he said the sky was green.

"Thank you Fizzfang for your services to house Potter, may your enemies perish quickly." Charlus, nodded at the goblin and gestured his family to the door. Leaving the door and on their way to their home with a new face from when they entered.

With so much on her mind, Iris didn't even remember her promise to Iago.

 **Meanwhile with Iago**

While following the goblin, Iago hoped Iris would find the family she needed. If that cousin of hers was any indication of what she had to live with, he would rather live with her as friends. Yes! That would be fun!

They finaly arrived at the door and entered an old but very sophisticated. Clearly showing that the owner of the room was very rich, or wanted to give that impression.

"Mister Lestrange, please take a seat, we have much to discuss. I am Leverik, Lestrange's family account manager. Tell me, mister Lestrange, have you any knowledge about your family status, the wizarding world, or any knowledge of your parents?" The now identified, Leverik asked in a rough voice, showing his old age and experience.

Sadly, Iago had no positive response to all of this questions. And if there was one thing Iago hated was feeling unfit.

"Can't say I have any information regarding those subjects, that was one of the reasons I set my way to Gringotts, in the hopes I could find it. Now, Mr Leverik, is this the right place?" Iago felt that he joined late a new game, with new rules and the other players wouldn't be any kind waiting for him to learn.

"Indeed you have, Mr Lestrange. Lets start about your family and its status on the wizarding world. The Lestranges are a very old and wealthy family with roots in France. The Lestrange family is part of the sacred twenty-eight, a prestigious group of twenty-eight British families that were still truly pure-blood by the 1930s. So yes, a very ancient, rich and powerful family. Now, you were named Lestrange but your father wasn't a Lestrange." At this, Iago's full attention was on Leverik.

"Yes, yes. Your mother, Belatrix Lestrange nee Black, married with Rodolphus Lestrange but they bared no child. Your mother however had a close relationship with another man. From your inheritance test we found that your father's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, an half blood."

"Now the records we have from your father shows that he is dead, and since both your mother and her husband, the previous Lord Lestrange, are jailed for life in Azkaban, and there's no other relative to take on the lordship, it falls to you to take the role as Lord Lestrange when you come of age at seventeen. There's also a lordship left from your father side, the heir of Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Most interesting, yes."

"So I have no other family? Do you know why my mother is in that Azkaban place?" Iago asked feeling sad about his situation. Guess he would stay an orphan.

"The only family you have are some cousins from the Malfoys, the Blacks and Tonks. Your mother commited a crime against the Longbottoms, used an unforgivable curse, the cruciatus, to torture them in the name of her Dark Lord. She didn't stop the curse and by doing so, the Longbottoms got their brains fried. They are still alive, but many think death would be sweeter."

The goblin waited for Iago to process all that information. It couldn't be easy for a child to hear all of this but it was necessary.

"Now, I know this was too much to hear, but I advise you take this portkey. It will take you to the Lestrange's ancient manor. There you will have all you need to learn more about eveything you will need and the house elves will also help you." Leverik handed him one golden ring, the supposed portkey.

"About your vaults, you can only acess your trust vault from the Lestrange until you become Lord Lestrange. You can however, enter the Slytherin vault and take anything that you might want. If you would step outside the room, another goblin will guide you to your vaults. If you need anything from Gringotts in the future, don't hesitate to call me, mister Lestrange."

Knowing a dismiss when he sees one, Iago made his way out of the room and meets a goblin that was waiting for him.

"Mr Lestrange, if you would follow me to your vaults."

Iago noticed that the passageway to the vaults are made of stone instead. They made their way to some little carts, controlled by the goblins. From inside the cart, they go deep beneath the surface of the earth, through a maze of twisting passages, the cold reaching his bones and the smell and the sound of water running is noticable. The cart goes very quickly, up and down and left and right, twisting and turning, making for a fun moment to distract his mind from his previous conversation.

Finaly arriving at his trust vault, the goblin takes one golden key and unlocks the vault with the touch of his finger. Entering the vault, Iago sees more money than he could imagine. Seeing one small bag for coins, he grabs some golden coins and drops them inside.

The vault only had coins, so he walked outside towards the goblin, so they could move to the Slytherin vault.

"Hang on tight, the lower vaults are more protected and the Slytherin vault is one of the lowest." The goblin warned Iago, who grabbed the cart strongly, not wanting to fall over.

Going deeper and deeper, until all of sudden they went through a waterfall. He looked at the goblin with unmused eyes but this only made the goblin laugh.

"I am sorry, it splitted my mind to warn you about that. It's what we call the Thief's Downfall, a charmed waterfall that cancels all enchantments and magical concealments. It's one of many defences that we use. Prepare yourself for the dragon that we will meet shortly." The goblin smirked at Iago, clearly enjoying his reactions.

"Dra...dragon? Are they real? We will see a dragon?" Iago was excited with the possibility of seeing one.

Then all of sudden, a mighty roar echoes through the walls.

The cart stops and getting out of it, Iago sees his first dragon. Imposing, majestic, intimidating and deadly, very deadly!

The goblin seeing the look of admiration on Iago's face, explained to him the type of dragon this is.

"This here is an Ukranian Ironbelly, one of the largest of dragons. We train them to expect pain everytime they hear the sound of this clankers." He was expecting Iago to show any sign of disgust but he was slighly surprised that wasn't the case.

It was the impressive sight of a dragon with a metalic grey colour, an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales that looked as hard as steel. His imposing figure shrinks upon hearing the sound of the clankers and his deep red eyes throw a look full of rage at the goblin.

With the dragon out of the way, they finaly reach their destination. The goblin this time, touchs the vault door with both hands and the sound of hundreds of locks unlocking is heard. When the sound ceases, a small hole appears on the huge black door, where the goblin proceeds to insert the key and the door finaly opens.

Getting inside, Iago notes that the contents of the vault is the opposite of his Lestrange's trust vault. Instead of gold, the vault was filled with books and scrolls. All looked ancient. He kept walking, looking and grabbing any books that he found the titles interesting. It was then that he finds what he was hoping to find. Books about parsemouth and various spells with it as origin. From wards, to charms, offensive and defensive spells and finaly he grabs a book about healing.

Gathering what seemed enough, he walks up to the goblin indicating he was done.

On his way to the entrance doors of Gringotts, Iago thinks about Iris. Wondering if she found a family, if not, if she had money to live on her own. The ideia of living together came again to his mind and made him smile. But then, what he heard about his parents invaded his mind. His mother tortured a family in the name of some dark lord and was in Azkaban for the rest of her live. The thought sickened him. Would he ever forgive her for choosing this dark lord over him? Will he, when he grows up, have this violent, sadistic side to him? He wasn't sure of anything. It was a possibility that scared him.

When Iago came out of his deep thoughts, he noted that he was already at the doors. Spotting Dazzet, Iago approachs him and asks.

"Hello Dazzet, do you know if my friend Iris passed through yet?"

Dazzet looks around and smiles watching who it is talking to him.

"Iago, I am sorry to say but I saw her leaving with mr and ms Potter, like one hour ago. Guess your inheritance tests went well. Sorry, I have to go, work calling. Have a good day mr Iago."

And with that Iago felt alone again. He grabbed his portkey and activated it, disapearing in a whirl, leaving only a small trace of magic behind and a little snake.

 **A/N: As an AU, I changed some things. I prefer having Iris grandparents alive and change them for Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter. A veteran war and a Black raising Iris? What could be better? I am sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Good night. And happy holidays.**


	3. Breakpoint

Disclaimer: **Still own nothing**

 **Chapter 3**

Sitting on a cold stone bench, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground, the sunlight warming my skin. Beautiful flowers, green grass and ornamented trees paint the perfect scenario. The pathway? Dirt littered with random rocks, no pattern, no logical sequence, just what the nature made of it. In the horizon, children are playing and their parents talking with each other.

Lately the park has been my kind of place. The reminder of my loneliness. The old swings are stationary, only moving when the wind blows, making the metalic sound that travels alongside the wind. It's moments like this, when I am alone, I recognize that, if for a mere moment, I forget that are others living the same fate of loneliness as me. It's when I am alone, truly alone, I can feel free but sad, flying free to a place that never existed but always called me. And yet I find that this is life, fully knowledged, but none understood it. Something that passes through me, something that I forgot.

Iago closes the magical book that he was reading entitled _"Initiation to the Dark Arts"_ , and thinks about his past years living as a Lestrange.

So much as changed and yet eveything remains the same. The magic that he studies everyday, his new mansion and training in the various magic fields and politics. Everything planned for a proper pure-blood Lord in training. Too bad that he wasn't one pure-blood, but that was one of his secrets that only Gringotts and his house elves know about. And learning family magic of two of the oldest houses like house Black and house Lestrange was something he wouldn't complain about. All in preparation for his Hogwarts journey.

Sometimes he thought about Iris, but after the first year without news, or a single letter, he tried to forget about the day they met. That the house of Potter was considered a light family and his was a dark family helped a bit knowing their families had different political views and some sort of rivalry.

All of sudden his thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching him. A girl that couldn't be older than him. Her skin was light, and her face had an aristocratic look to it, problably a pure-blood. She had high cheekbones and hazel eyes, giving her an air of mistery. Her air was wild and blonde, problably previously very neated, was now free, running with the wind. She was wearing a light blue dress and a smile on her face.

"Want some sweets? My mother says, they always help you make friends!" Said the girl in front of him, extending a small squared box. Inside were various candies with all types of colours. Grabbing one golden brown and tasting, he found it to be a mistake. Strangely enough, it tasted like earwax. Noting his discomfort, the girl asked him with a smile.

"Bad luck? It's always a surprise what we might find in what we don't know. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!" She singed the candie's jingle.

"Did you offer me this specific candie, to know if I knew of them? To know if I was a wizard, much like yourself?" Asked a very curious Iago, looking at her pretty eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." The girl said in a song like way, still smiling at him.

"My name Is Astoria Greengrass!" She holded her hand to him, the palm facing downward.

Iago recognizing the gesture, bowed towards the offered hand, grabbed her hand gently and brushed the knuckles with his lips, not actually touching it.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady, I am Iago Lestrange."

"Please, I insist you simply call me Astoria or Tori, we are friends now after sharing sweets." She said with a giggle, such an innocent and joyfull sound that Iago wouldn't mind hear it over again.

"Then please, call me Iago. And I would love to call you a friend." Iago gave her his best smile.

"Are you here by yourself, Tori?" Astoria beamed at her nickname, that only her family called her. The pureblood society were too stiffy for her playful persona.

"No, my family is over there." She pointed to a large oak tree, where three other people, that looked a lot like Astoria, were having a picnic and having fun.

"Want to meet them? I bet they would love to meet you! My sister will join Hogwarts this year!"

Iago could see that she was excited to the ideia of him meeting her family, but unfortunaly he didn't think it was the best ideia. After reading about the past war, he knew his family name wasn't very liked in London. Giving it to someone so young didn't seemed like a problem, but her parents might think otherwise.

"I am sorry, maybe anot..." He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Suddendly alarmed, bells of worry rang in his head. He quickly went to her side. His training on healing magic came to his mind, but for some reason, watching her in that state pained him too much to think straight.

"Are you alright? Wait for me, I will call your parents right away!" Iago said in a rushed way. He was about to run to her parents, when he felt a soft hand grasping his shirt.

"It's ok, I am fine now thanks. There's no need to worry them more." Astoria got up, her breathing calming down. Her eyes still a little watery but her smile was back on.

"Is there anything I could help with? I am training to be a medic you know, you could be the first person I can help."

"I don't think there's anyone that can help me, I suffer from a serious blood malediction, as a result of a curse placed on one of my ancestors, which resurfaced in me after many generations. Thankfuly my sister doesn't have it, but any children that we might have could suffer the same fate." She said in a sad tone, looking at the place where her sister was under the tree.

The life of one so young, ruined by something so out of her own control.

"Nobody treats me like a normal person... not even my family. I can tell by how they look at me. The pity in their eyes is unmistakeable."

"... I don't need their sympathy any more than I need their curiosity."

"I am sorry but...I don't expect anyone to pity me. Dying isn't so unusual, is it? What is there to gain by staying in this world for so long?"

After a long silence, Iago answered.

"Love?"

"Excuse me?" Astoria asked with a mix of sadness and hope in her eyes.

"Love!" Repeated Iago.

"Love is a fire that burns unseen, a wound that aches yet isn't felt, an always discontent contentment, a pain that rages without hurting. A longing for nothing but to long, a loneliness in the midst of people, a never feeling pleased when pleased, a passion that gains when lost in thought. It's being enslaved of your own free will, it's counting your defeat a victory, it's staying loyal to your killer. But if it's so self-contradictory, how can Love, when love chooses, bring human hearts into sympathy?"

"A beautiful poem about love. Your family acts the way they do because they love you, and you act the same way for the same reasons. And it's love that will make you want to stay around with your family. Now as we are friends, I promise I will do my best to help you from that curse. If it was magic that cursed you, magic can heal you the same way! Just believe in me and I promise to do my best to save you!" Iago's voice raising with each verse that he proclaimed, a passion that came from deep within him for the first time in his life.

At this point Astoria didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She just hugged Iago and Iago hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, under the soft blowing wind and the warm sun.

The moment was interrupted by a call for her name coming from her family.

"I have to go, but promise you will write to me." Astoria looked into his eyes, awaiting for his answer before leaving this place.

"I promise that I will. Goodbye Tori."

"Goodbye Iago."

And that was the last time he would see her, until they met again at Hogwarts.

Reaching back home, Iago is welcomed by the house elves of Lestrange manor.

"Greetings master. The dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, your bath is already waiting for you." Said one old house elf, light green, big black eyes and an uniform with the Lestrange icon.

"Thank you Vanry, could you grab me the notebook regarding the darkest curses from the library? I will get ready for the bath." Iago said while making his way to his room.

After the bath and dinner, Iago sat on his chair by the desk with the notebook he requested.

Opening at the desired page he read.

 _"Avada kedavra_

 _It's an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means" let the thing be destroyed". Originally, it was used to cure illness and the "thing", was the illness, but it was later weaponized, making the "thing" the person standing in front of the caster. To cast the original spell, one had to will the "illness" to be destroyed and the wizard casting it had to maintain the focus, otherwise it could "destroy" something else the caster won't desire. The current spell requires a malice emotion of killing and strong focus aswell, plus a strong magic power to take the life of the caster's target."_

Could this be it? It was a big risk, one that he would need his wand for and some sort of guinea pig to test before using it on Tori. And he would need her full trust, after all he would be casting the _avada kedavra_ on her.

After making his mind, he grabbed a wand on his desk from some ancestor of Lestrange and went to train. The wand wasn't bad, alder wood, dragon heartstring and eight inchs. Wasn't very flexible. It's componentes made an easy wand to change hands, so it worked for him. And so he continues his training. The next day he would finaly get his wand and start a new adventour.

The next morning, while having breakfast prepared by the house elves, Vanry the elf, shows up with the mail.

"Master, here is the mail of today." The elf bowed and retreated.

One of the letters was from Tori, his new friend, and made him smile that she wrote to him so quickly. He decided to read it and answer first before reading the other letter.

" _Dear Iago,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. My sister recieved her letter to Hogwarts, can you believe it? How lucky of her. My letter will only come next year. That reminds, will you go to Hogwarts this year aswell?_

 _I thought alot about our talk yesterday and I must really thank you. I no longer feel that my family looks at me with pity, I guess it was all inside of my head. Love takes many forms. They noticed and were very happy with me and my new found light. They might want to meet you so expect an invitation to christmas, not my fault!_

 _Hope to recieve news from you._

 _Yours, Astoria Greengrass_ "

Iago smiled reading the letter and was very happy for her and her relationship with her family. Maybe he could meet her sister at Hogwarts. He proceeded then to write a reply.

" _Dear Tori,_

 _I am glad that you are well and your family aswell. I have the Hogwarts letter waiting for me to open it, but decided to read yours first. Maybe I can meet your sister this year (and you next year)._

 _I would love to have christmas as your guest, usually it's only me and the house elves, so it might be fun to change that._

 _Guess this is it, have a fine day._

 _Yours, Iago Lestrange_."

He wanted to tell her about his ideia to heal her, but didn't want to give her false hope, he would test it first.

He left the letter on the table, where the elves would then send the letter via owl. The other letter, as predicted, was his Hogwarts letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Iago Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida_

 _Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

After reading it, Iago wrote his reply and called for his house elf.

"Vanry, send this letters and go to Diagon Alley and buy all this books and materials for my first year. I will buy the cloths and wands." The elf bowed and teleported Iago to Diagon Alley, before he disappeared with a soft pop, on his way to accomplish his master orders.

Iago quickly made his way to the shop that sells the robes to most of Hogwarts students. Having spotted the shop, he read the name on the door, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions".

Entering the shop, it was easy to see the shop was very busy, with all the costumers and assistants moving around and making the noises you would expect to hear on a cloths shop. The shop had many colorful robes for many different occasions and Iago could see one section that sold invisibility cloaks, maybe he would buy one or two for study and...fun!

"Hogwarts first year, dear?" A voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw an older woman with white hair and blue eyes. She was a squat witch dressed all in mauve who seemed very friendly, the name Madam Malkin was sewed on her jacket.

Iago merely nodded at her, making the lady lead him to the back of the store. There, was one other girl, his age if he had to guess, getting her robes ready.

She had red hair, wearing her hair in a long plait down her back and brown eyes. She tried to stay still so to no disturb the woman working on her robes but was failing spectacularly.

Iago stood next to her so that Madam Malkin could work on his robes. Turning her head, the girl started to speak to him.

"Hello, my name Is Susan Bones. Are you a first year aswell?" She smiled at Iago while trying not to be pierced by the needle.

"Hi, yes my name is Iago and I am also a first year." By now his robes were being worked on aswell.

"What house do you think you will be sorted? I am expecting to be sorted in Hufflepuff, like my aunt Amélia Bones, she is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She added with a look of pride.

Iago had read about the different houses on Hogwarts and he wasn't impressed. Over the years, all the houses had lost their true meaning, being replaced by ridiculous notions that Gryffindor was the house of hot blooded, cannon fodder, Hufflepuffs were the rejected, Ravenclaws were only bookworms and Slytherins housed only dark lords. The founders couldn't be happy with that. Returning his attention to Susan's question he wondered what to answer and decided to be politically correct.

"I don't know, but whatever house I get sorted in, I will be happy with it. But it's highly problable that I will get sorted in Slytherin." Iago added with a smile.

"Ouch!" Susan said in pain after hearing the word Slytherin.

"Stop moving so much, little lady or this needle will keep poking you." Said the assistent working on Susan's robes with an annoyed tone, making Susan blush at the remark.

"Well, we are all done here." Madam Malkin told Iago, handing him the robes.

"See ya at Hogwarts, Susan." And with that he left the the store with his new robes and two invisibility cloaks and made way to get his wand.

He finaly reached a store named Ollivanders. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A strapline saying "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

Inside, the shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

Upon entering, the sound of a bell announced his presence to the owner.

"Ah, a new client. Be very welcomed to the Ollivanders, I am Garrick Ollivander the wandmaker. Come closer, let us see which wand will choose you, Mr? " Ollivander eyed Iago with intererest.

He came closer and looking around to all the boxes around him, answered.

"Iago, sir." Said Iago looking at the disapearing form of Ollivander, already moving to gather some wands.

"Willow wood and unicorn hair as core, 9 inchs, very flexible. Well, give it a try." Said Ollivander clearly excited.

Waving the wand some weak yellow sparks flew from the wand, overall not very impressive.

"No, not that one. Hazel wood, dragon heartstring, 10 inchs, not very flexible."

With yet another wave, this time the wand shot a little fireball that almost burned Ollivander.

"No, no, absolutely not."

One hour later of failed trials, Ollivander grabbed one wand that made him confident this time would work.

"Yew wood, two cores, rougarou hair and thestral tail hair, 11 inchs, good flexibility. Good for the pratic of the dark arts and fearsome on duelling and curses. A very rare wand, indeed." Ollivander delivered the wand very slowly, and the moment Iago grabs the wand he knows this is the best result so far.

"We can expect great things from you Mr. Lestrange" Ollivander gave a creepy smile. Iago was confused on how he knew his last name but proceed to pay and quickly left the store behind. Something were better unanswered.

Having his wand from Ollivanders, he made his way to the wandcrafter knowed by his family in Knockturn Alley. The store was only a couple of feets away from Borgin and Burkes.

"The Quiet Ritual" could be read over the door in dark colours. Entering the store, a small dark and cold room welcomed him. All around him, multiple samples of woods and cores decorated the walls. Most of them he had no ideia what could they be.

"Are you lost dear? Cheap and premade wands are not here, you will find those at Diagon Alley." A lady with dark black hair, performing a cascading effect on her shoulders. Equally dark eyes that could unsettle most people, if the eyes were a mirror to the soul, Iago wouldn't want to upset this lady.

"I am a Lestrange and I seek the wand quality that only you can make. Gold is not a problem." Iago said without a pause, looking directly at her eyes.

"A Lestrange, you say. Good, good. They were always fine clients of mine. Come here, let us start."

"Hover your hand over the samples of wood first, when you feel a pull on your magic, tell me."

Doing as she said, Iago went through all the woods until he felt his magic pulling one specific wood. This wood had a rather strange shape and colour.

"This one." Said Iago to the lady.

"My what an interesting client, are you perphaps a parsemouth?" Watching the tense reaction of Iago, she explained.

"Worry not, I merely asked because your magic chose snakewood. Very rare, their leaves are said to have powerful healing properties. Now, do the same for the cores."

Hovering his hand over the cores now, he felt the same pull on something that looked like a horn.

"Here." He called expectful.

"A basilisk horn. The same materials as the famed Salazar Slytherin's wand, interesting. This won't be cheap but it will be a very interesting work. Return in two hours and your wand will be ready." She quickly gathered the materials and went to work.

Being left alone, Iago called for his house elf, to start preparations.

"Vanry!" A small pop later and the short elf appears.

"Yes master?" Said the elf while bowing.

"Please, make the required preparations for the plan. In two hours we will start."

"Very well, master. It shall be done." And with another pop, Iago was left alone once again.

Two hours later, the lady came out with his wand. A beautiful metalic coloured wand, with green gems ornamenting it and small snake designs covering the wand from top to bottom.

"Here it is. One of my best jobs. Snakewood, with horn from a basilisk, 10 inchs, very flexible. Excepcionaly powerful, take good care of it. I will add two wand holsters. And be careful, having two wands is not viewed in good light by the law." And with that he was dismissed.

All that was left to do was returning home and start the experiment. Upon reaching home, Vanry welcomed his master and directed him to the room where the experiment would happen. Entering the room, Iago saw an old woman with grey hair, round glasses that helped her eyes to see what her age was taking off her. Her skin, rugged from the old age, hid her once beautiful face. Now there's still beauty. But a different kind of beauty, one that was calm and serene like a river.

He approached the old lady and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name's Iago." He extended his hand to her.

"Hello, Iago. I am Ms. Tanner." She answered with a smile.

"Do you know all about what will happen in here?" Iago's voice was low and full of sadness.

"Yes, my dear. Worry not, I have 103 years. I lived my life to its fullest, my friends and family left already. So if I can help you with this old body of mine, it would make me happy." Her smile giving confidence to Iago.

"But if you didn't do this you could live another...eighty or ninety years." Iago replied.

"I think you're being a little irrational." Ms. Tanner answered sweetly, laughing at his antics.

"No I'm not." His answers shorter and shorter trying to hide his emotions.

"Everybody dies sometime." Her answer still sweet but final.

"No they don't."

After a short silence he finaly said.

"Very well, I will cast a different version of the _avada kedavra_ , and the goal will be to eliminate your heart disease."

"Ready?" Iago asked, doubts feeling his mind and heart. He drawned his snakewood wand.

Ms. Tanner just smilled and nodded her head in confirmation.

Iago took a long breath, and cast.

" _Avada kedavra_!"...but nothing happened.

" _Avada kedavra_!"...but again nothing happened.

" _Avada kedavra! Avada kedavra! Ava_..." Iago couldn't finish. His heart just couldn't take it anymore and he broke into sobs, crying for the first time he could ever rebember.

Ms. Tanner goes up to Iago and asks the crying form of Iago.

"Are you ok dear?"

"I am scared." His voice breaking at this point.

"Shhh, it's alright. Come here, dear, you're ok" She embraced him into a hug to try to calm him down.

"When you master this spell imagine how many lifes you will save. It's alright dear. Let's try again, shall we?"

Iago nods and closes his eyes focusing all his will.

With one whisper, his eyes shining with power, he says.

" _Avada kedavra_!" And a jet of bright green strikes Ms. Tanner.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone.**


	4. Let it be

**Disclaimer:** Same old, own nothing.

 **Chapter 4**

Death arrives among all that sound like a shoe with no foot in it, like a suit with no man in it, comes and knocks, using a ring with no stone in it, with no finger in it, comes and shouts with no mouth, with no tongue, with no throat. Nevertheless its steps can be heard and its clothing makes a hushed sound, like a tree.

Darkness,...darkness...darkness like a shipwreck we die going into ourselves, as though we were drowning inside our hearts, as though we lived falling out of the skin into the soul.

The pale body of Ms. Tanner lies on the floor, cold. Or is his soul that it's cold? Is there a difference? Should exist a line separating both? Is her soul sailing the vertical river of the dead, the river of dark purple, moving upstream with sails filled out by the sound of death, filled by the sound of death which is silence?

Or is his soul suffering the agony of sending another soul to its final journey earlier than it should?

Should death be like this? So easy, so unmistakeable, so...final?

No, Iago wasn't so sure.

He rebembered her words, her wish and...the reason he was doing this.

Astoria Greengrass, his friend.

Or was it?

Would he be doing this to save someone he just met, or was there something else, something hidden even from himself? He was young, could his reason be selfish and naive, to eliminate the mistakes of his parents? Save many to counter the death of many that had fallen on the past war thanks to his parents?

If so, his starting point wasn't promising. But he would do it, he would endure.

He had to, now that he started.

"Vanry! Please take her body and bury her, the place she asked to." Iago told solemnly.

The house elf nodded and popped away taking the body with him. All that was left to do was making preparations to leave for Hogwarts and try not to overthink about what just happened.

On September first, at ten o clock, Iago could be found at King's Cross Station. With the help of his house elf, he apparated near platform 9.

Walking a short distance he met the platform 9 3/4. Having no reason to stay put nor friends nor family to meet he went through the wall and met with an impressive big red, steam engine train.

He took his belongings and walked inside the train, ready to claim one compartment.

The passenger carriages hold compartments set off a corridor, allowing each compartment to function as a self-contained stage within the larger train.

Most of the compartments were empty since it was still early. So he picked one in the middle.

Taking one book from his bag for reading during the journey, he packed up his luggage and started reading his charms book from first year.

Nearly a hour later, the train starts moving. Making the beginning of a new adventour. All around, he can hear the many voices of people walking and entering the compartments. He wondered if someone would join him.

Looking at the window outside, the train gaining speed and the station leaving them behind.

A feeling of nostalgy haunts Iago, and he suddendly starts singing "Let it be" from the Beatles.

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be

And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be"

That's when he hears his compartment's door open and two boys his age enter.

"Hey, could we get in with you?" Seeing Iago nodding, they made their way inside and introduced themselves.

" Hey, I am Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you." Blaise was a little taller than him, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

" I'm Theodore Nott. Pleasure." The other boy, equally tall, thin, with dark hair and eyes greeted him.

"Hello, my name Is Iago Lestrange."

The boys looked at him curiously. Again the name Lestrange being the reason. He had to expect that to happen a lot from now on.

"Lestrange? Curious, your parents problably know my father." Spoke Theodore sounding distant.

"I was mostly raised by house elves, I never met them." A half truth.

"I also never met my mother, she died giving birth to me. Can't help but wonder how happy she would be today if she were here." Said Theodore.

"Guess the fate put us together, I never met my real father, he died when I was an infant. Since then my mother has been widowed six times. If he were here he'd get a kick out of this" Zabini had a melancholic look.

"They are." Iago simple said looking at the trees from outside of the window, and no one saw the single tear that fell from both of the boys.

After a comfortable silence, Iago spoke again.

"Which house do you think you will get sorted?"

Both boys answered at the same time.

"Slytherin!" Looking at each other they start laughing for what looked forever.

"So guess we will be in the same house." Iago added with a smile.

They spent the next hours talking, laughing, reading and playing a few games. When suddendly a trolley pushed by a plump, friendly witch, entered their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asked. The trolley had various sweets from Honeydukes.

They were about to buy something, when a beautiful girl with auburn hair and green emerald eyes ran into the compartment.

"Hello, I would like some cauldron cakes please!" She then looked inside the compartment and took notice of who was inside. Her green eyes stared at Iago for long seconds before she payed for the cakes and left the compartment.

"Well, that was intense. Why was the girl-who-lived looking at you Iago? Do you know each other?" Asked a visible confused Blaise.

"If they did know each other she would say something, no?" Asked Theodore.

"I thought we knew each other, but guess not. Either way lets buy something the lady is waiting for us."

The rest of the train journey went through uneventfully and they arrived at their destination.

They entered Hogwarts after traveling across the lake to where an older professor took over from Hagrid, an half giant that had led them from the train to the school on boats.

Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she told them a little bit about the houses before disappearing.

"So a hat will decide where we belong?" Asked Iago with a smile on his face.

"Yup, not before singing a little song tho. You would problably get along with it." Theodore joked with Iago.

Several students started being sorted, until the Sorting Hat called Iago's name.

"Well, see ya later buddies."

Iago walked over to the hat and sitted on the stood. While walking the whispers about his name were noticable and some visible glares, but he didn't really care.

The Sorting Hat upon reaching his head, instantly yelled Slytherin making Iago happy but he noticed that only the Slytherin's table were clapping. The rest of the Great hall was in complete silence. Specially one certain green eyed girl and one boy by the name of Neville Longbottom.

Iago sitted with his new house mates at Slytherin and watch as the sorting went on quickly. Near him was a blond girl that looked a lot like Astoria Greengrass, he could tell that the girl could only be her sister, Daphne. She had a look of boredoom looking at nowhere specific.

When the sorting and the banquet was done, and Iago had now the company of Theodore and Blaise, the headmaster Dumbledore gave what looked like a speech that he delivered every year. On Iago's mind nothing of important to retain.

It was then that two older students called for the first years to follow them. They went on their way to the dungeons, where supposedly their common room was located. That didn't seem promising to most of the first years.

But upon arriving, all their doubts quickly died. The room was perfect.

The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It accomplished a perfect atmosphere, but also a cold one.

"Gather around, first years! We are the new prefects this year. I am Gemma Farley and this is Edward Rousier." A petite girl spoke to them. Her shoulders were broad and she held her head high with the air of confidence. Her hair was thick and black, her eyes were soft and serene with purity and wisdom. The boy named Rousier was tall and bulky, his eyes showed that he he would prefer to be doing something else at the moment.

"Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck"

She the continued.

"There are a few rules specific for our house that our Head House, professor Severus Snape will tell you about. I strongly advise you to hear, learn and live by them. Punishing this rules won't do you any good. We have duelling club and quidditch but first years are usually not ready to join in any of them. If you perphaps think you have what it takes, over there on the board, just sign your name and read when the trials are." When she finished, A thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth, dressed in a flowing black robes and greasy black hair appeared before them. His eyes searching for something, from student to student his reaction always bland, giving nothing that could be read from the outside.

"Welcome, students. After today, you are all from the noble house of Slytherin.

Resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, derermination, self-preservation, fraternity and cleverness.

This are traits that made you into being sorted here. Some with more traits than others, but you all have this in common.

This is your new family!

Outside of this walls, the house of Slytherin is an outcast. The other three houses might prank you, mock you, ignore you or even bully you. But this doesn't stop us from being who we are. Outside of this walls you will represent an unity. You will not have disagreements between your peers over there.

If you have a problem, solve it. It's as simple as that, if you get caught breaking the rules you will be punished. But if you feel you might need my advise, I will be there to advise you to the best of my skills.

Problems inside the house can be solved in three ways.

One, you use any political advantage you might have or find.

Two, you can buy your way out or blackmail it.

And finaly, my own personal favourite, there's a duel ring over there. Fix your problems with a duel. A prefect or myself has to be always presente for this, failing in doing so ...well you won't like what will happen.

You better study while you are under this colours. I won't tolerate students fail their classes.

Finaly, for the first week, the prefects will guide you for your classes. You better learn your way around during that time, as I won't tolerante my students to miss classes or arrive late."

With that Snape nodded at Gemma and left the room.

"Ok, you will have your own room, the room only has the basics. If you want something else you better use magic or your brain for it. I strongly advise you to set up defences to your own room. Anything stolen from it, will be your own responsability.

All the girls follow me, boys you will follow Rousier."

Iago and the others followed Rousier to the rooms, every door had their name on it.

"This is it, fins your room and go to sleep. I want you all tomorrow morning ready for breakfast. If you are late, you will have to find your own way. Your schedule will be delivered to you tomorrow morning at breakfast." And he left.

Iago looked to Theodore and Blaise, smiled and say.

"Well, that was pleasent! Good night."

Entering the room he saw that only the basics were on it. Deciding that he was too tired to do much of anything, he would leave for tomorrow decorating the room.

"Better just get the security in check.

§obstruatur§. He prenounced, and the room would now be safe from anyone that didn't speak parseltongue. A nitty trick he learned on the books he got from Slytherin's vault.

The next morning Iago woke upa and prepared for the day, but before leaving the room he rebembered what Gemma told them yesterday. So he tried to use his brains.

"Vanry?" He called his house elf with uncertainty, not sure if his house elf would be able to show up at Hogwarts. Fortunately a pop answered his questions.

"Yes master?" Looking around the house elf had a deep smile on his face.

"I see that master is in the noble house of Slytherin, your parents would be pround." The house elf said with a bow.

Iago scoffed at this.

"Ya right. Anyway Vanry, this room needs some work, could you use your magic to bring some forniture, books and the likes that are in my room to here? Oh and add some protections, I added one but the more the better."

"Certainly." And as soon as he arrived he had left.

"Time for breakfast." Iago went down to the common room and waited for the prefects to arrive and lead them.

Having breakfast, Theodore asked Iago and Blaise how was the first night.

"It was calm, I guess. How are your rooms?" Blaise answered, biting a piece of toast.

"Was pretty basic like they said it would, but I called for my house elf, tonight it will feel like home." Iago said with a grin, while looking for some fruit on the table.

"Looks like you got the brains from your mother thankfuly, would be a loss if you had the smarts of a Lestrange." Snape was behind them and delivered them the schedule.

"I hope that on later years as your education progeesses, you will use your magic instead, but good job." And he was gone, delivering the rest of the schedules to their classmates.

"What was that?" Asked Blaise while checkin his Head House moving away from them.

"I hear from my father that Snape is an associate with them." Theodore said in a whisper.

"So it's highly problable that they know each other. But forget that, look at this. Most of our classes are with the Gryffindors, what's the deal with that?"

"I wonder if the golden girl will stare at you again, Iago." Blaise smirked and had to dodge one graipe, courtesy of an annoyed Iago.

"Follow us, firsties. Your first class will be Transfigoration with professor Minerva McGonagall on room 34. A fair warning, she is Head House for Gryffindor and might be sterner for you than the little lions. Rebember to behave like a true Slytherin.

This is it, when the class is over wait for me or other prefect to escort you to your next class." And with that the prefect left for his own class.

"Hm, I hope it will be that Gemma Farley next, she was a fine girl, a bellíssima." Blaise said smoothly.

"Didn't know you were italian, loverboy" Iago laughed at him.

"Yes, one of my many qualities."

Shaking his head in amusement, Theodore started moving inside the classroom with Blaise and Iago following right behind and taking a seat together.

"Good morning, I am professor Minerva McGonagall and I will be your Transfigoration teacher as of today." She said when she noticed that everyone had arrived.

"Transfiguration is one of your core subjects, and some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. This first few classes will be focused on the theory of this subject and some minor, easier spells.

Now, does anyone know what Transfiguration really is?"

Immediatly a girl with bushy brown hair almost jumped from her seat.

Minerva easly recognized her as Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. So eager, perphaps too eager. She was about to ask her to answer but saw Iago Lestrange eyeing Iris Potter, and something inside her turned wrong.

"Mister Lestrange, would you like to answer instead of not paying attention?"

Iago looked at Hermione, then at the professor and shrugged.

"Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure.

There are a number of factors a wizard, or a witch, must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight, viciousness .wand power, concentration and a fifth unknown variable."

"Hm, very well. 5 points to Slytherin." And the class continued and ended uneventfully.

"Well that was a good class. What do we have next?" Asked Theodore.

"Yes, I bet Iago enjoyed the view from where he was sitting." Blaise smirked at Iago, making him a bit nervous.

"I have no ideia what you're talking about. Oh look ! It's Gemma, the bellíssima!" Both Theodore and Iago waved at her while laughing at Blaise.

"Oh mon cheri!" Iago swooned mocked.

"I am pretty sure that's french."

"Oh oops?"

"Follow me, your next class is Defence Against the Dark Arts" Gemma said to the first years from Slytherin once she arrived.

Arriving at the room, everyone was assaulted by a strong smell of garlic. The professor was already inside, waiting for everyone to join in. Once everyone from Hufflepuff and Slytherin had taken a seat he started the lesson.

"Hello, I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts this year. My name Is professor Quirrel.

In this class students learn how to magically defend yours against Dark Creatures, the Dark Arts, and other dark charms. Offensive magic is also taught in this class, such as how to duel, which requires the use of both offensive and defensive magic. Of course, the spells you will learn will be basic on this first year.

A Dark spell or a Dark Charm is primarily defined as any spell that consistently affects the object in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort.

Dark spells can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes, & curses. These groups form a hierarchy, with jinxes at the base, hexes in-between, and curses at the top. The further one ascends up this hierarchy, the more wicked, the stronger, the longer-lasting and the less reversible the Dark spell's effects appear to be. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark spells in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. So as you can see, a simple spell like _Flipendo_ could be considered as dark.

Now, draw your wands and get in pairs, we will learn the knockback jinxl and the Protego charm.

The incantation for the knockback jinx is 'Flipendo'. This jinx is the most utilitarian of Grade 2 spell, in that it will allow the caster to 'knock back' an opponent or object and can also be used to push and activate certain magically charmed switches. Like many Grade 2 spells, Flipendo can be targeted.

The shield charm incantation is _Protego,_ it is a charm that creates a magical barrier that reflects spells and blocks physical entities for protection. Conjurations may sometimes rebound directly off it back towards the caster or in other cases, may ricochet off in other directions or dissipate as soon as they hit the shield. There are multiple variations of the Shield Charm. You will try to perform the most basic variation.

Whoever fails shall understood better the effects of the knockback jinx.

The wand movements and incantations are on the board, you may start."

Blaise and Theodore looked at Iago. Iago knowing that one of them would be left out, he nodded for them to work together. He looked around the room and saw one other girl without a pair, so he went to ask her. The brunette girl had dark red hair and brown eyes, she was Tracey Davis if his memory wasn't failing him.

"Hey Davis, wanna pair up? I promise it will be fun every time you knock me over." Iago said to her.

She looked at him for a few seconds and nodded with a smile.

"Sure but call me Tracey, I will call you Iago in return."

The class went on with cries of incantations and some of frustration and some more of pain.

Iago studies of dark magic made this easy work for him, reflected on his shield charm on his first try. Tracey was gaping at him, and the professor was staring at him but quickly moved on.

"How you did that Iago?" Asked Tracey.

"Well, lots of training, focus, power and concentration. The spell is still weak, one or two more of those and it will break." Iago said truthfuly.

"Cool, I guess I know who to talk to if I have any questions on DADA." She smirked at Iago.

This will be all for today class, for homework I want five inchs on the uses of Protego. Iago if you could stay, please?"

Iago nodded at Blaise and Theodore and told them he would be right back.

When the room was empty, except for the two of them, professor Quirrel said two words that would change Iago's life forever.

"Hello, son."

 **A/N:** Well this sucks to write but it might do me good.

Unfortunaly to me, this might be my last chapter. I am sorry.

I am fighting a disease for some years, but my time might come to a close very soon.

Soo sorry for not being able to finish this story, it's not a very good one but I hoped it would have a finish like all journeys.

I started to write it for two reasons, one was for improving my writing and English. The second and most important, from reading other fanfictions, I got inspired.

Reading and loving a story, making the whole journey together with other readers and the writer... Was something amazing, I am sure you have been through the same for other stories.

So in this last text I might write, I have only one wish for you reading this. Write something! Yes you! You might be thinking, that you can't write, or be anxious that people might flame or other reasons that might take you not writing anything. But the prize that you get from writing something that is yours is priceless. And with luck, who knows, you might inspire yourself to write more, or someone else to start write. And ain't that just beautiful?

Anyway that's it, thanks if you read this.

Oh, and the title of this chapter "let it be " Is kinda of a feeling of hope that this might not be the last.

See ya...


End file.
